


Te extraño mucho

by Glitterpig



Category: Diego Calls His Mom - SNL Sketch
Genre: Epistolary, Implied Relationships, M/M, Postcards, Roadtrip, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 13:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17044460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitterpig/pseuds/Glitterpig
Summary: Diego writes his mom.





	Te extraño mucho

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArabellaMoxie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMoxie/gifts).



> Based on the SNL sketch, [Diego Calls His Mom](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fid_gQEShSg).

  
  
_North Dakota_  
  
Hola mamá,  
  
The restaurant is closed for the holidays, so I'm going to Preston's house for Christmas! We put our bags in the truck this morning and hit the road, Jack.  
  
Even though it's only a couple day's drive from North Dakota to Iowa I think we might go slow and see a couple of sights along the way. So look forward to some postcards from the road (I found this one at the 7-11 on the way out of town).  
  
Diego

 

 

  
 

  
  
_Devil’s Tower, Wyoming_  
  
We drove southwest and stopped near the Devil’s Tower, which looks like a giant tree stump.

There's really no one else here. It's easy to imagine we're just two cowboys in the snowy wilderness, listening to country music around the campfire and eating, you guessed it, more marshmallows. I can see my breath but the hot chocolate is warming me up (we added cinnamon like abuela used to make it!)  
  
We're going to sleep in the truck bed tonight, but don't worry we have a ton of blankets. Say hello to dad for me!

 

 

 

  
  
_Mount Rushmore, South Dakota_

Hi again,

Remember how I said we were going to sleep under the stars? Well we changed our minds really quick once temperatures fell below freezing. We had to sleep inside the truck instead, hugging jugs of hot water under the blankets to stay warm. I woke up at 3am to Preston starting the car, the water jugs frozen and my feet nearly numb. We thankfully found an all-night diner where we could thaw out while devouring huge stacks of chocolate chip pancakes with a mountain of whipped cream each.

Other than a brush with hypothermia, last night was amazing. Everything out here is so big—the snow-covered fields, the wide sky. It was clear out, with millions of stars and the world absolutely silent because we were so far from any cars.

We stayed at the diner until sunrise then drove a couple hours to Mount Rushmore. It felt nice to stretch our legs, my heart jittery with four cups of coffee and too little sleep. There were tons of tourists there, even though it's December, but I guess we're tourists, too.

Talk soon! 

 

 

 

  
_Badlands, South Dakota_

Your son almost died yesterday. Yes, me. But don't worry, I’ve lived to write this postcard.  
  
The snake was huge!  
  
It was sleeping in a fallen tree that we were climbing on, and Preston saw it first and shoved me away and I fell into a snowdrift. The snake wasn't actually attacking us, but! If it had been summer, and the snake had been awake, I'd probably be dead right now.

Let me backtrack—we made it to the Badlands! Words can’t describe how amazing it is, with its layered rocks that tower overhead and wild bison. I wish you could see it.  
  
Anyway, we're going to go do more exploring, so bye for now! 

PS Preston says to tell you not to worry about the snake, that he was there to suck out the poison if I'd been bitten.

 

 

 

 

_Central Iowa_

The heater in our cheap motel room was so loud last night, but at least we didn't freeze in the wilderness!

I bought this postcard at a gas station we stopped at this morning. While I was waiting for the bathroom, I realized I hadn't bought Preston a Christmas present (I already have something for his parents and sister though, don't worry.) So I decided to get him spicy cheetos and a large slurpee as kind of a funny present because that's what we always share after his football games. When I checked to see if Preston was out of the bathroom yet, I heard his cries for help which had been covered up by the loud music. The handle had jammed, trapping him inside.

Me and two employees tried to break him out, but it turns out it's not easy to pick a lock. So eventally I went outside and climbed onto a dumpster and unscrewed the small window with a coin. I was able to grab his hand and pull him out to safety. We all laughed until we cried, and the attendant gave me the cheetos and drink for free.

Yes it was my fault technically because I made us pull over in the first place, but also your son is a hero. Sorry this is messy, trying to fit it all on the card.

 

 

   
_Audubon, Iowa_  
  
This afternoon we took a ton of pictures with this bull statue. It's a true work of art that sits along the highway. We could have gotten to Cedar Rapids tonight, but I think we both wanted to make the roadtrip last a little longer, so we went into the small town for some food. It started to snow while we were inside.

We explored main street afterward, looking into small stores with holiday window displays and avoiding slipping on black ice. I zipped my jacket up over my face so my breath kept my cheeks warm. Preston said maybe we should see a movie he'd heard about. I can't remember the name but I think it's about two men who share a body, one of them Tom Hardy and one an alien or something with a long tongue and giant white eyes. It's either a comedy or a horror film with Tom Hardy as the villain. Preston sort of looks like him actually, but without the beard and guns. Anyway, we lost track of time and didn't see it. 

 

 

 

_Cedar Rapids, Iowa_

¡Feliz navidad! Four days to get here. We arrived in Preston's neighborhood at 7am, on the outskirts of the city. He drove me past his old high school where he first decided he wanted to play college football, and then showed me where he'd broken his leg falling out of a tree trying to save a cat, which eventually got down on its own. It's nice to know people don't change too much over time.

His mom answered the door in her robe, probably wondering why someone was ringing the doorbell so early on Christmas morning, and she started criying when she saw who it was. I wish I could surprise you guys like that!

I'm writing this last card from their living room while warming up over coffee. Their house is cozy, with a baby blue carpet and walls decorated with framed jigsaw puzzles. We're about to open some presents so I have to go now, and I guess after that I'll beg some stamps off of Preston's mom so I can finally send these things.

I love you, mom. I miss you, talk soon.


End file.
